Jack (ROBLOX)
Jack '''is the deuteragonist of If ROBLOX Was Realistic - Murder Mystery. Not long into the episode, he spawns in the server and soon, the first person he encountered was another person named Mark. Together, they attempt to survive the Murderer's hunt. Personality He is shown to be serious and extremely scared when the Murderer appears. He also gets agitated at times due to Mark's stupidity, but he also is calm at some points. Appearance He has brown hair, black eyes, and has glasses. He is also shown to wear a black vest, a red shirt a with tie, and checkered red and black armband. and white pants. The Series '''Murder Mystery He first appears when he runs into a person named Mark. He says that he just joined the server and he then asks if Mark is the murderer, which he answers that he isn't. Then they decide to team up and track down the Murderer. Soon, they encounter the person who encounters both Mark and a dead body, but unfortunately, he was murdered prior to Mark and Jack's arrival. Jack then explains how he was killed. Mark then begins to panic as he soon realizes that it is not just a murder mystery, it is like they are trying to survive a murder like in a slasher movie as Mark and Jack argue about the situation, but Jack agrees that it is like a slasher movie. Mark then begins to panic more, but Jack then slaps him across the face and tells him to pull himself together and that there was a fly on his face (possibly a lie to try and slap some sense into him). ''Mark then asks if he got it, but Jack says no, which then, he slaps him again. Mark asks once more if Jack got it that time, which he confirms that he just did it to slap some sense into him and slaps him again, saying it was the fly again ''(likely another lie just to slap him for fun). ''Soon, Jack explained that Mark's task was to shoot the Murderer, which Mark shows his dislike towards it and starts asking if there is any other way than shooting the Murderer ''(like a trial for example), ''which Jack says no and that he has to shoot the Murderer. Then they argue about how Mark wants his "Velma" moment and that Jack is confused by what mark said, which he explains that it is Scooby Doo. Jack asks if it was a podcast, which Mark says that it is a dog. Jack then gets the whole thing mixed up and asks why is Velma murdering a dog, which Mark gets frustrated. Soon, a woman appears and says "Murderer!", which alarms Jack and tells Mark to shoot, which he does, killing the woman, but the game doesn't end, which another woman named Jesse appears and asks what did they do, which they explain that she said "Murderer", which she explains that she was not the Murderer. Soon, the real Murderer, Carol, appears and yells "MUUURRRDER!" creepily and the three survivors scream and Jesse tells them to run. While the three are running, Jack asks Mark on why HE is running as well, which Mark says that Jesse said "run", which Jack argues once more with Mark, saying that he is supposed to shoot the Murderer. While they are still running, Carol throws a knife at Jesse, hitting her in the nape and killing her. Then they manage to make it to a vent and hide there. Soon, Jack tries to have Mark die so that he can take his gun if he can't go through with killing Carol. Mark then asks him what does he think will happen when they die, which he confirms that they will respawn in a different server of the same game while they are assigned with different roles, entrapping them in a cycle of violence for all of time, but says that it would be worth it if they win. Soon, he manages to convince Mark to go out and kill Carol, but however, this would be the last time Mark would see him in good condition because somehow, Carol managed to sneak into the vent, which then, she stabbed Jack multiple times. Mark managed to hear him and goes back inside the vent and finds him bleeding out due to his stab wounds. He attempts to comfort him and shortly before awkwardly passing away due to his stab wounds and blood loss, Mark almost leaves but Jack is surprised that Mark was just going to leave him before he dies. Mark goes back to him and stays with him until he is gone. Mark then screams in sadness and soon sets out to find Carol. Then, Mark manages to find and kill Carol, avenging Jack, Jesse, and the other three fallen survivors ''(Doug, Noah, and a unnamed survivor). After Mark killed Carol, it is unknown if he was revived to the same server that Mark was assigned to or joined another server. Fashion Famous He appears in the audience with Mark as he watches the contestants (Jesse, Marcus, and Katie) Death Killed By * Carol/TheMurderer Soon after managing to escape from Carol, they hide out in a vent. Soon after a long conversation, Jack finally manages to convince Mark to go out, find and kill Carol. While Mark was out of the vent, calling for Carol, she manages to catch Jack alone in the vent, which then, she proceeds to stab him multiple times and left him to bleed out. Soon, Mark sees him and then awkwardly comforts him until he then passes away due to his stab wounds and blood loss. After Mark has killed Carol, it is unknown if he was revived to a different server or the same server Mark was put in.Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Revived Characters Category:Alive Characters